1-100 One Shots
by CaliforniaGirl25
Summary: 100 different themed one shots. Rated T just in case. Centered around Happy and Toby but some include the rest of the group. Quintis
1. Introduction

This is going to be a bunch of one shots. The chapter titles are shown below. I hope to be able to post often and will tell you about when the next post will be. If you have any ideas for the different chapters leave your thoughts in comments.

* * *

><p>1. Introduction<p>

2. Love

3. Dark

4. Poker

5. Zoo

6. Childhood

7. Happiness

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Gray

20. Fortitude

21. Vacation

22. Mother Nature

23. Cat

24. No Time

25. Pets

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Newspaper

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Star

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Children

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Future

47. Creation

48. Break Away

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Tower

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Light

66. Traps

67. Playing the Melody

68. Hero

69. Annoyance

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Hidden Talent

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Pen and Paper

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation


	2. Love

**2. Love**

Love is a hard thing to describe. Toby thought he had it with his ex fiance and that didn't end up like he thought it was going to. The dictionary plainly puts it as a feeling of strong or constant affection for a person. Being a shrink he is trained to tell others emotions such as love but even with all of his knowledge, its hard for him to tell what love is for him.

Jokingly, he always said he loved his hat. But if he had to, he knew he could live without his hat. It wouldn't be fun, but he'd survive. After the break up with his ex fiance Toby started to think that maybe he was great at figuring out others emotions, but not having any of his own. Although after thinking and analyzing his life, he realized he really loved is mismatched family at Scorpion.

Walter was like an older brother to him. Toby did infact look up to Walter and with how much he looked after Toby trying to get him to stop gambling and paying of debts, Toby really respected Walter and hoped to some day maybe be a little more level headed like him. Though he did realize he could never entirely catch up and be like Mr. 197.

Sylvester was like a younger brother who was still had his innocence. They would have friendly pranks and competitions and Toby knew if he really needed help Sylvester would be there for him like the time he sold all his comics to pay for Toby's rent.

Cabe tended to be primarily fatherly to Walter but he still seemed to have everyones interests on his mind. Toby never got to really connect with Cabe but he still knew that Cabe would be there for him in an instant if he needed him.

Paige was new to their group, but fit in nicely. She always looked out for the team even if she knew people wouldn't like it like healthier food choices. Without her they would still be far from normal and not striving to become even only slightly normal. She took Toby's psychoanalyzing but wasn't afraid to tell him if he's going too far. Toby learned to love her like a sister he never had.

Ralph was just plain awesome. He was the nephew Toby though he would never have since he was an only child. He got to have fun with him and teach him random stuff. Once he decided to give him a quick lesson on detecting emotions and lies. After Paige got a message from the school saying that he kept telling people what they were really thinking and disrupting the quote "learning environment" Toby learned he needs to teach him next on when to analyze someone and when to not. Although Toby isn't very good at knowing when to shut up himself.

Happy though, Happy was a total different story. Toby didn't really know where they stood. He did really like her but he feared that with him being a wiseass most of the time she didn't like him. Though the flirting he usually threw at he was taken without telling him stop and sometimes even returned. He hoped that one day they might try something between them, but didn't want to mess up what they already have. Toby knew that behind her walls of protection there was an amazing girl who never faced the world head on but really did have an awesome personality. Not just the angry front Happy puts up to shut everyone out. Toby would always try to tear down her walls to showcase her true self.

So maybe Toby didn't have relationships with normal people but that didn't bother him too much. He was happy in Scorpion and loved what they do and how they are to each other. They truly did make a family out of a bunch of misfits.

* * *

><p>So I'm going to try to post at least one a week, but hopefully two or maybe three. Leave ideas and thoughts in the comments.<p> 


	3. Dark

Thanks to everyone who read this and commented. With finals this week I have done some writing but I'm hoping for it to not delay posts.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Dark<strong>

Happy learned to never trust Toby to pack anything. She didn't know what lead her to agree to the short out of the blue weekend camping trip with the shrink. Maybe it was the stress of the week and how he some how asked her if she would like to join him with out his usual jokes. He told her about a place thirty miles away that he goes to to take a break from everything. Happy noticed he has started to open up more about himself in trying to have her open up.

The bad luck started with getting lost. Then it all spiraled down from there.

"We are lost, admit it." Happy said looking out the window.

Toby did a U turn and started driving in the opposite direction then the have been going for the past fifteen minutes. "I've driven this way before. I know where we are going. I'm just not used to driving to the spot in the dark." Toby concentrated on the road looking for the correct turn off.

"I'm pulling out my phone."

As she did Toby spoke out, "Here, this is the road." He turned on to a dirt road. "Just another minute."

As they reached their destination Happy noticed the scenery. Behind them were mountains towering over them and in front of her was a little river with a forest on the other side. She could understand why Toby came here when he was stressed. The place had a calming feel to it.

As they got out of the car Happy could hear the water rolling down the river. They got their supplies out of the back and started to set up camp. Toby started on the tent while Happy started to make a fire. After a few minutes of Toby saying he didn't need help and Happy telling him she could have the tent up in two minutes, the fire was done and the tent was pitched.

Toby got out some food to have before they went to bed.

"I bet I can make a better smore than you." Toby taunted.

Happy gave a light laugh, "Oh, its on. Loser has to pack everything up to go home."

"I shouldn't take advantage of you like this but you made the bet." They both put a marshmallow on a roasting stick. "Your usually impatient which will leave you with a burnt marshmallow."

"Oh, just wait and see."

Both of them sat by the fire silent roasting their marshmallows. Toby had his done in a minute. It was decent. Golden brown in some parts and still white in others, but no trace of black.

Toby waited for Happy to finish. After another minute of waiting Toby spoke up. "How long are you taking? My perfect marshmallow is getting cold."

"Patients is key. There I'm done." Happy's marshmallow was the definition of perfection. Golden brown all the way around with no black or white. It looked like the kind of marshmallow they use on smores commercials.

"How did you do that?" Toby asked dumbfounded. "That's impossibly perfect. Damn, I'm going to have to do more work."

"You have got to learn not to bet against me. I may not be a shrink, but I know that no one can beat my marshmallow roasting skills." Happy said a little perky while making a smore out of the perfect marshmallow. They ate their marshmallows and then decided to get to bed.

"Where are the flashlights?" Happy asked.

"They should be over in the bag." Toby said pointing towards a bag rested against a tree.

Happy shuffled through the bag finding food, some towels, and some sunscreen; but no flashlights. "Are you sure they are in here?" Happy asked. "Cause I can't find any."

Toby walked over and started to shuffle through the bag. He went through every pocket. "I'm positive I placed them in there. I packed everything last night at the garage and… oh shoot. I left them on the counter."

"You have got to be joking. You left them. So we are in the dark until morning."

"That's what I just said. Well we will have to use moonlight."

They both got into the tent talked for a while before going to bed. Happy spoke up, "Hey, Toby. Are you still up?"

Toby rolled over to look at Happy. "Yep."

"Without light you can see the stars pretty well." Happy said pointing up through the coverless tent roof. The two started pointing out constellations as they grew tired and started to fall asleep. They didn't mind the dark, it was actually quite nice compared to the bright lights of LA.


	4. Poker

I finished finals last week which is nice. It you find mistakes please tell me in comments. I like seeing them because sometimes I don't catch my mistakes. Also if there is anything you want to learn about me put your questions in comments.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Poker<strong>

He knew he needed to stop. But sometimes the stress got to the best of him and he always ended back up at the table making bets he knows he will win but the outcome will end up with him running from pissed gamblers. Lately Toby has been doing pretty good at staying away from the tables and making little bets against the rest of the team to keep the urge down.

But tonight the stress became too much. With the last case he realized how much he actually cared about Happy when she got taken for a while. Of course she ended up saving herself and escaping the terrorists all on her own, but Toby didn't know what he would do if she didn't make it back. Happy could probably whip almost anyones ass who tried to mess with her. Some how he was the only person who could flirt with her and leave with no injuries or bruises, and he liked being the only one.

So after everyone went home Toby went to a local gambling place he learned of a few months ago. Entering with $100 he knew he would be able to read anyone and grow the money exponentially. He played a few rounds and as time went by the other players started to catch on to the shrink and demanded that they get their money back. Long story short, Toby made it out with no money and many bruises.

Knowing he needed help, he went to the one person who he thought had the chance of helping him at this hour. After walking for twenty minutes, he reached Happy's apartment. Toby lightly knocked on her door. Not hearing anything he decided to knock one more time then leave if there was no response.

Through the door he could hear Happy yell out, "Go away Matt! I'm not interested in a date." She started to open the door while saying "I will break your arm if you come and ask me one more… Toby?"

"Oh, you don't have to break my arm. Someone else already did it for you." Toby joked.

"Oh my gosh, Toby. What did you get yourself into this time. Go sit at the counter. I'll go get the first aid kit."

Toby did as he was told and sat on one of the stools. He had only been to Happy's apartment two other times. Once when he tagged along when she had to pick up some parts she left at home and one other time when she had gotten her car wrecked from her driving.

This was the first time he looked around and noticed the apartment in detail. There was matching furniture that matched the brown walls. The living room consisted of a couch, coffee table and a TV on a stand. The place was a lot homier than Toby thought Happy would have chosen.

Happy came into the room with the first aid kit. "Look at me." She said. Toby tilted his head up and she traced his face with her fingers. "Wow this looks bad. I'm no doctor, but I can try to fix some of this."

"Thanks Happy."

"No problem, but what the hell made you think, 'oh I should go gamble against people twice my size.' You can be such an idiot." Happy told Toby with a little anger in her tone.

"I know. It's not good. The stress got to me and I needed something to calm me down." Toby looked down to hide his face.

"Hey… you have support. What made you so stressed? Lately you have done a pretty good job with stopping you gambling habit."

"Well it was mostly this last case… and you getting taken. I know I can sometimes be a bit of an ass…"

"Sometimes?" Happy joked.

"Let me finish." Toby told her taking in a breath he continued. "If you would have been taken for any longer I don't know what I would have done without you. I may not try to show it but I do need you Happy. I will always need you."

Happy moved her hand to his cheek and held it there. "I'm not going anywhere." She said and then leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away a little out of breath she said. "I will always be here. Maybe you can change your addiction. Next time you're stressed don't go to the tables. Come to me."

"That sounds nice. Maybe I will have to get stressed more often." Toby teased and then leaned in one more time."

After a minute Happy pulled away slightly. "Why did you come to me to patch you up? You're a doctor. You could have done it better without messing up."

Toby gave a light laugh. "Well maybe I just wanted you to be the one to fix me, and you did a great job. Better than I thought a mechanic could do. Maybe you have learned a little from me."

"Maybe a little." Happy said kissing Toby one more time.


	5. Zoo

I think I will be able to post once a week and I will try to keep it consistent. Probably each Sunday.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Zoo<strong>

Happy hadn't been to a zoo since she was five years old with one of her foster parents and their kids. Back then, she had asked her foster parents for the trip to the zoo for her birthday. Today they were there for Ralph.

This was one of the things Ralph was learning about in school. He actually payed attention to the new zoology lessons that the teacher had for two weeks. After Ralph asking multiple times to go to the zoo Paige had finally agreed and asked for everyone to come along.

As they all packed into the van Ralph started to state facts about different animals that he wanted to see. Toby sat in the back with Happy.

Almost to the zoo Toby asked Happy, "So, what's your favorite animal?"

"I'm not telling you." Happy knew that if she told him he would make fun and go all shrink on her. Since the first time she went to the zoo she had always loved the koala bears. They were cute and one came up towards her and looked at her for a while when she was five, but she knew that Toby would go shrink on her and tease that she was going soft.

"Oh come on. You can tell me. My favorite is the the lion." Toby said trying to get her to tell him.

Happy crossed her arms across her chest. "Nope."

They got to the zoo and everyone exited the van. Toby went over to talk to Ralph about the behavior of different animals that are in the zoo. After getting through the ticket gate they all stopped to make the plan for the day. Ralph wanted to start in the Arctic animals so we headed towards the penguins and polar bears.

Looking at the waddling penguins Ralph said, "Did you know that Rockhopper penguins live in rocky areas and they don't jump around, the bounce?"

Paige smiled and gave her son a hug. "That's so cool."

Looking through the glass she saw the penguins waddling around. There were some up on the rocks and some swimming through the water. After a bit they went to the polar bear exhibit. Toby fell back behind the rest of the group to be next to Happy.

"Polar bears?" Toby asked.

"Nope. You can continue to guess but I won't tell." Happy shot back at him. She looked towards the bears to avoid Toby's gaze.

"Fine," Toby started to walk away, "I'm not giving up yet."

Walking over to Ralph and Paige she saw the pretzel cart. Paige noticing gave her a ten dollar bill and said, "Go, get one. Today is for fun." Happy got one and went back towards Paige. "You do know that Toby is just trying to get to know the little things about you. It's actually quite sweet compared to his normal self. Maybe its just me but ever since I have joined the team he seems to be a lot sweeter and nicer to you than others. He really does like you."

"I know." Happy told Paige. "It's just that he always thinks of me as strong and badass. I dont wanting him to think of me as soft."

"I can tell he really likes the real you, not the walls you put up. I don't think he will judge you for your favorite animal. You can tell me. I won't judge either."

Happy let out a breath, "Well the first time I ever went to a zoo was with a foster parent. There was a koala bear that kept looking straight at me and ever since then I have loved koalas."

"I think they are so adorable. But you have to realize your favorite stuff doesnt define you. I used to have the most innocent friend and it surprised me to learn that she loves horror movies. But that fact didn't change what she was like." Paige told Happy in a comforting tone. "But I think its nice of how he is trying to learn every little thing about you." She left Happy to think about that.

They walked through the zoo for a while. Ralph had facts on every animal they looked at. Sylvester would tell a few math facts about the different animals and Waler would ask Ralph what he would do to undo endangering certain species. Some of Ralph's ideas were actually quite fascinating. Toby came back by Happy.

"Hippo? Lion... sea otter… giraffe?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Ok give me a single hint."

Happy looked over at Toby. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because, I can tell you are actually enjoying me guessing. You haven't told me to shut up yet, you just keep declining my guesses. So is it a water or land animal?"

Happy decided to give in to his request. "Land."

"And is it big or small?"

"Small."

"So that takes out most african animals. Knowing that you got excited to come today I can tell this zoo has it. You're not making this very easy on me." Toby said analyzing the data he has so far.

"I'm not supposed to. You're the shrink."

Happy knew that they were headed towards the Australian section of the zoo. She tried to keep the excitement out of her face so Toby couldn't tell. They walked by the kangaroos and Happy knew that the koalas were up next. She tried to pay a lot of attention the the animals in front of her.

"Is it the kangaroo?" Toby asked.

"No, Toby. It's not."

Toby looked like he was really concentrating. They started to walk over to the koala bear exhibit. "What about the koala bears?"

Happy drew in a breath. "No." She quickly said.

"Oh my gosh it is. You drew in a breath showing that you're hiding something and your pupils dilated. I learned your favorite animal." Toby said excitedly. "You know I thought it would be something else like a tiger or a dolphin. I don't think I would have naturally guessed koala."

"Don't go psychoanalyzing me."

Toby put his hand on her shoulder but she didn't pull away. "I'm not. I actually think its nice. Having a cute favorite animal in no way lessens your badass qualities, which are quite sexy."

"Well now you have guessed. Are you done?" Happy asked.

"Oh, Happy. I will never know enough about you."

The team finished going through the zoo and exited once they had seen everything.

In the car they got buckled up and Walter started the van to start headed back to the garage.

Toby looked towards Happy. "So whats your favorite color?" He asked curious.

"Take a guess." Happy shot back with a grin on her face.


	6. Childhood

I cant wait for tomorrows episode. It looks like there will be a lot of Quintis in it. This one is a little shot so I will try to have the next one a little longer. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Childhood<strong>

Almost all geniuses don't grow up with what would be called a normal childhood. Happy was glad that the team was trying to make Ralph's as normal as possible. The team could tell numerous stories of their different childhoods.

Going through all the foster houses made Happy who she was today. Now, she is proud of who it made her and where it lead her but back then in those moments of not knowing if this family would understand her and love her for who she is was hard.

She could remember all 11 homes she went to. Happy knew she wasn't the easiest kid to deal with but most foster kids arent. There were a few homes she did actually enjoy and one where she wished she could have lived at instead of having to change homes.

Being able to remember back to when she was two and was left by her father the memories of her first home. The parents were quite nice. They encouraged her building capabilities and because Happy was only a toddler they knew that there was some destruction expected. Happy was with them for about 8 months before they had to move to New York and could only afford a one bedroom apartment so Happy was given to another family.

By the time Happy was 5 and going to kindergarten she had already been to 3 different foster homes and been moved for either the parents moving or the parents having another child and didn't want Happy anymore. In kindergarten Happy would regularly get in trouble for taking apart stuff to see how it would work even if every time she would put it back correctly and it would work just the same or better than before.

Happy's rooms always had the same theme of a messy workshop. She made sure to keep her expensive stuff hidden so the parents wouldn't take them and sell it for a few extra bucks. She would sell her work online to make money for more supplies.

When Happy turned 14 she was at her 9th home and being at a new school she planned on doing what she always did. Stayed isolated and did her school work, but this time was different. On the first day there was a girl who came up to Happy and introduced herself as Jade. After that they hit it off. They became pretty good friends. The home Happy was at at the moment was nice. The parents were kind, understood and encouraged her building and had a 7 year old kid who was nice to Happy and would play with her.

That was the one time Happy felt that she remotely belonged was then. She taught Jade mechanics and engineering while she taught Happy to not be as shy and unwelcoming. Then when Jade moved Happy became so isolated that her foster parents didn't know what to do and thought it was too much trouble, thus moving Happy to another home.

Even though, looking back, Happy didn't have the best childhood she wouldn't change it for anything. Without running away from her foster home at 16 she wouldn't have crashed into Walter and to keep from getting turned back to foster care promise to fix the car and improve it. It was an easy job but as she worked on the car Walter asked her different questions about herself and what she likes to do. After realizing her genius, Walter took her in and started to help her in other areas like computers, Walter gave her a lasting home and a place to reach her full potential. Creating her permanent home and makeshift family.


	7. Happiness

Hey guys. Thanks to all of those who have commented, reviewed and followed. I don't like how CBS is only releasing episodes one every two weeks but at least Scorpion was picked up for another season. Well enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Happiness<strong>

It was a calm day at the garage. No cases from homeland or personal clients. Walter was up in the loft with Ralph working on the rocket. Toby logged on to online poker. It gave him a challenge because he couldn't see the others player faces so he had to rely on patterns he finds to help him win. There was a player, Acer584, who was harder for Toby to profile. Toby would think he was bluffing when he wasn't and folded when he would have won the round. Giving up Toby logged out and went over to Happy's section of the garage.

Happy was working on one of her motorcycles and it was looking pretty sweet. Toby sat on one of the tables and watched her work. After a few minutes Happy noticed and stared at Toby with a questioning look.

"Can I help you with something?" Happy asked.

Toby stood up. "Nope… actually yes you can."

"What do you need then," Happy snapped, "I want to get back to work."

"You have been working for eight hours straight. You need a break." Toby exclaimed, "Have lunch with me. You can choose where."

"Fine, but only because I'm hungry."

The two got into Toby's truck and started to drive away from the garage.

"So where do you want to go?" Toby asked.

"I don't know, somewhere that serves good hamburgers." Happy said looking out the window.

Toby turned right and drove down the new road. "Oh, I know this really great place a few miles away."

Toby parked the truck. They both entered the diner and sat down at a both. A waitress came by with two glasses of water and handed them menus. Happy, having never been to this diner, payed attention to the menu and read through it. Toby knew what he wanted already so he decided to start conversation.

"I have just realized that I know very little about you." Toby told Happy staring at her as she looked through the menu.

"I thought you could just read a person and know everything about them."

Toby shook his head. "It doesn't quite work like that. I can find out things by looking and observing them but I can't learn the little things."

"And maybe I can learn a little about you too then. I'm not just sharing for nothing." Happy mumbled into her water glass. The waitress came back and took their orders and then left.

"Then how about a game." Toby requested taking a drink.

"Like what?"

"Something like twenty questions, you can go first."

"Okay," Happy said drawing in a breath, "Favorite food?"

"Simple, cookie dough. It's so much better precooked. What would you do if you had a million bucks?"

"I don't know, buy parts for new machines and maybe give some for foster care is not really a question but tell me a story."

"Let me think, okay. So one time, when I was four, my mom was trying to teach me poker. I caught on fast and realized that even the most skilled poker face shows something. So one night I asked to play and my moms friends laughed until I showed them a wad of cash. I was a little four year old playing against skilled players. I beat them by reading their faces. They said it was just beginners luck and that they were going easy cause I was a kid. But it felt good to beat a bunch of adults at their own game and come out with two hundred dollars. My mom even got a picture of me with a juice box in one hand and cards in the other." Toby told Happy, "So there is my story."

"I'm going to need to see that photo." Happy said lightly laughing at the mental image she had of what she thought the picture would look like.

"Sure remind me when we get back to the garage. You see, getting out of the garage actually helped. There are other therapedic things besides pounding metal."

They continued asking each other random questions listening to their response. After finishing their food Toby payed for the meal and the two went out the door.

Happy realized the second that Toby stopped driving the way to the garage.

"Where are we going?" Happy asked confused.

"A surprise. You've been enjoying yourself a lot this last hour, don't deny it I'm a shrink. Also I didn't want it to end yet. I like seeing you happy."

"Well I guess I can't do anything about it." Happy grabbed the hand Toby wasn't using for driving. "I will just have to see where my kidnapper takes me next." She joked. Happy did in fact enjoy herself more when she got to hangout with Toby but she would never admit it out loud for fear of his ego growing.


	8. Innocence

Hey guys. Having the new semester started up has made my schedule a lot less chaotic. So I will defiantly be posting each Sunday but if I can get ahead I'm hoping to maybe post on a few Wednesdays too. All your feed back is nice to see. If you have story ideas for stuff not for 1-100 One Shots I would love new ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Innocence<strong>

Happy didn't plan on spending her Saturday night at the police station. Of course the second she got a call from an unknown number and after a minute of listening to Toby's apologies and asking for her to come get him, she rushed down to the police station.

She waited at the front desk as an officer brought her papers to fill out for his release. The bail wasn't as outrageous as she expected but Happy didnt plan on spending a few hundred dollars tonight. After a bit Toby was escorted to where she was.

Toby looked down in shame. He knew that this wasn't what Happy wanted to do on her Saturday, but didn't know who else to call. They had been together for a few months and knew that she would come for him. He didnt want to tell Walter he messed up again, Paige was probably at home with Ralph and Toby didn't want to disturb them. As he started to look at Happy he noticed her reassuring smile. They both walked out of the police station once the officer said that the two of them could leave.

Happy grabbed Tobys hand walking out and Toby gave her a little squeeze. Happy spoke up, "So what did you do that got you arrested?"

"It was stupid," Toby said under his breath, "At a game people started to say some really offensive things."

Enjoying having it be just the two of them they decided to keep walking and look around. "Like what did they say?" Happy asked.

"Stuff like that women can't be strong and its the males role to be tough and protect women. I didnt want to hear it so I said my opinion on his thought." Toby looked over at Happy and continued. "So things got heated and I punched him. We got into a huge fight and I guess someone called the cops."

Happy leaned on Toby's shoulder, "You know you didnt have to get aggressive. But I like how you stood up for women. I knew when I got the call from you you couldn't have done anything bad."

"The guy must have not met anyone like you. Your strong, brave, courageous, but also still very gentle and dare I say sweet sometimes."

Happy blushed at him comment.

"So," Toby continued, "What do you want to do tonight before heading back?"

"Well before I got your call to come pick you up I was just about to eat. So I think you owe me dinner."

"Fine, where do you want to go?"

"I kind of just want to go home and have dinner." Happy explained.

The two then started back towards Happy's truck and headed towards Happy's apartment.

As they walked into the apartment building Happy got the key out and let the two of them in.

"Pardon the mess. I haven't had time to pick up yet."

"Oh," Toby chuckled a bit, "My place is worst. When you said you just wanted to home I was hoping you didn't mean my place." He quickly realized what Happy might take that as, Toby quickly added, "Not that you aren't welcome to my place."

Happy cut him off, "Hey I understand." Happy and Toby made their way to her small kitchen. "So what do you want for dinner?"

Toby gave her a hug from behind. "I don't know. How about you make dinner and I will make us dessert."

"That sounds great. Most of my food is in the cupboards over there." Happy said pointing.

For the next few minutes they both worked silently side by side. Happy started some pasta on the stove top. The only noise was the bubbling of the boiling water and the cars outside.

The quiet was first interrupted by Toby. "Do you have graham crackers somewhere?"

"Yeah, top back. What are you making?"

"Surprise. When you finish the pasta tell me and then we can eat."

They both ate and talked about random stuff. As they finished toby took Happy's dishes and said. "You go ahead and go sit on the couch and relax. I want this to be surprise."

Happy did as he said but kept looking towards the kitchen trying to figure out what the heck he was making.

Toby made sure to keep checking on Happy so she didn't look at what he was planning. He wanted to surprise her with homemade cheesecake. His plan of surprised worked until Toby accidentally knocked over a bowl and the mechanic heard crash and rushed in.

"What was that?" Happy asked concerned.

"Nothing. Its fine you can go back to watching tv." Toby could tell she wasn't going to listen and decided to something slightly risky. He took a scoop of the whip cream and threw it at Happy.

Happy face showed pure shock. "What the heck Toby. What was that for?"

He laughed a little. "I guess you will have to go clean up."

"Oh yeah." Happy replied. She did the same thing and hit him right in the face. Then took a handful of the bag of sugar on the counter and tossed it at him too. "I guess you do too."

Their little food fight continued until the kitchen was a mess and the two of them were covered in food.

"You know what." Happy said to Toby.

"What."

"I take it back." Happy said taking a towel and wiping her face off. "You're not actually that innocent."

"Thats fine with me." He said giving Happy a hug.

"But you need to clean all this up still."

"Ugh, fine." He kissed the whipped cream she missed off of her forehead.


	9. Drive

Here is the longest one yet, hope you like it. I'm debating if I should do another story or not. That one would be continuous and not separate one shots. Comment or PM me what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Drive<strong>

Being lost in the middle of nowhere isn't as bad as movies make it out to be. As long as you aren't stuck with someone you hate it can actually be kind of fun. I have no clue how Toby got us lost when all we were supposed to do was take the highway and continue on it for hours.

So the second we had no clue where our last minute road trip took us we decided to stay in the little town we found a few miles back for the night. It was a cute little town with a convenience store, gas station, coffee shop and a bank. The only place open at this late hour was the convenience store. Happy decided to go in, grab a few snacks and ask for directions because Toby wasn't willing to be the one to ask for directions.

Looking through the aisles Happy grabbed snacks and drinks. When she went up to the counter she said a quick hey to the woman on the other side of the counter. The woman directed her on the best way to go to get back to the highway. For fun Happy looked at the show of scratch cards and bought two.

Going back to the car she saw Toby staring out the window up at the stars. She got into the passenger seat since Toby wouldn't let her drive because quote "I want to live through this road trip"

"So the lady at the counter said to take this road north for five miles and then turn on to Wilson road which will bring us back to the highway.

"Sweet." Toby said grabbing the bag of snacks from her. He took out one of the gatorades, opened it up and took a drink. "What are the scratch cards for?"

"For a fun gamble. I thought you would like it."

"Scratch card have preset odds that make it unlikely to win anything. Also I can win gambles by reading people. I can't read a scratch card."

Happy smirked and then joked, "Fine. I'll use yours then."

"I didn't say I didn't want one." Toby said grabbing one of the cards out of her hand. "Do you have a quarter?" Happy handed him a coin.

"On the count of three." Happy told Toby. "One… two… three." They both scratched off the silvery layer. Toby looked over Happy's shoulder at her card. "Look. I won Toby." She put the card in front of his face. "So much for bad odds."

"I let you win." Toby joked. "I took the losing card so that you could win."

"BS! You totally said you can't read them. I'm going to go get the money. I'll be right back." She quickly went back to the counter turned in the card and went back to the car. "So onward with the trip."

Toby started the car up and followed the lady's directions back to the highway and within 20 mins they were cruising along. Happy actually didn't mind not driving. She got to look out the window and mess with Toby. Happy enjoyed these small moments where it was just the two of them with no cases or worries. About an hour after leaving the small town she decided to take his hat and wear it. Toby just smiled and let her wear it.

Once it started to get dark they decided to stop at the next hotel. A few exits later Toby spotted a hotel sign and pulled off.

"Can you get us checked in? I'll grab the bags." Toby told Happy unbuckling and making his way to the back of the car.

It was a nice hotel. With a grand walk in with a raised sealing. Fancy furniture was to the right for waiting and the front desk to the left. Looking towards the back she could see the elevators and restaurant where breakfast would be served. Over all Happy got a very expensive feel to the whole place. She didn't know if they should be staying at a place this fancy. Toby walked in with two bags over his shoulders. Looking around for Happy.

Happy walked over to him. "Are you sure we should stay here?" Happy asked.

"Hey, we can afford it and what's more fun then acting rich even if its just for one night." Toby reassured her.

They both walked up to the front desk. The woman behind the counter looked up from her computer and at the two geniuses. "Hi," She said, "Welcome to the Bluehill Hotel. My name is Kaia, can I get the two of you a room?"

Toby did all the talking getting the two of them a room on the second floor with the deluxe package that included access to the pool and included breakfast at their restaurant. As they were about to head up for their room Kaia said, "I love your hat by the way."

Happy smiled and turned back to Kaia. "Thanks." She replied then caught up with Toby at the elevator.

"You know that was my complement." Toby said as the elevator started going up.

"Too bad you weren't wearing the hat then." Happy shot back playfully.

They entered room 216 to see an amazing room. The queen bed was in the center of a wide room with kitchen on one side and a table with chairs on the other. Out the window you could see the mountains in the distance and a mile away the moving cars on the highway going who knows where. The kitchen had enough stuff to be able to live normally from. The full fridge and stove with oven was more than Happy ever thought would be in the hotel room.

They put their bags on the chairs and sat down on the bed.

"So the pool closes in an hour and a half. We could go for a quick swim if you wanted to."

"Sure." Happy said. They both changed into swimwear. Happy kept Toby's hat on.

Toby laughed at the sight of his hat still on Happy's head but didn't say anything. Although once they got to the pool he decided to speak up. "Am I ever getting my hat back?"

"I don't know." Happy said. "It's quite nice. You might not get it back."

"Come on. I thought you bought that for me for Christmas. If you wanted one of your own you should have bought two."

"How about I get to drive tomorrow and you can have it back." Happy reasoned.

"I thought this was supposed to be a relaxing road trip. I don't have a death wish."

"Fine. I guess I will finish this relaxing vacation in a great hat."

Toby let out a breath. "Fine. You can drive. If I'm going to die, I might as well die in style."

"Good." Happy said. She took the hat off of her head and threw it at Toby right before jumping into the pool. "Well are you coming in or not?"

"Yeah. You know, we should do more vacations just the two of us. That is if I survive tomorrow." Toby said putting his hat on one of the pool chairs and jumping in with her.


	10. Breathe Again

I found this really cool website called Tune Find where you can find songs you really like from a tv show it tells you the name of it. You just go to the show title and looka t what episode its from. I bought a bunch of songs that were on Scorpion including Looking Too Closely by Fink (ep 2), Over The Creek by George Ezra (ep 16), Love Vigilantes by Iron & Wine(ep 10), What Happens In Vegas by Chuckie (ep 4), Waiting On The Sun by The Shys (ep 5), and Wicked Games by The Hot Damns (ep 10). I also found that the song You Are In Love by Taylor Swift perfectly matches Quintis. Listen to it and see if you can see it too.

Thank you to those who actually read my boring rambling :P. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. I really am trying to be able to post each Sunday but teachers seem to love to give out homework:( I actually finished this chapter at one in the morning. But that's partly due to procrastination which is my fault. Well on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Breathe Again<strong>

Nothing makes you think of relaxation more than having to defuse a bomb that has less time on the clock than you brush your teeth. Now Toby knew that this case wasn't supposed to be fieldwork, only finding and retrieving data, but he has started to notice that whenever Cabe brought in so called easy cases they were always the ones that took the huge turns and became challenges for Scorpion.

This case was supposed to be a simple analization for likely places where terrorists might set off bombs to make the most impact. Walter let Happy, Paige and I continue working on our personal projects and Sylvester and himself worked on their computers. Twenty minutes later the two geniuses had a list of cities, places and likely times to give to homeland.

Finishing it wasn't very surprising so they didn't do a big celebration. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing before hand. Walter went back to working with Cabe Jr., Paige and Ralph went back to finishing up his latest school project. Sylvester got ready to go to the hospital to see Megan. Toby hung around Happy trying to make it seem like he wasn't watching her by acting like he was reading a new psychology book he ordered last week.

The team was surprised when Cabe came back into the garage fifteen minutes later with a strained look on his face.

"Get in the van. One of the sites you listed was being looked over and we found that they planted a bomb a few minutes ago."

Everyone grabbed their stuff besides Paige who stayed at the garage to watch Ralph. The team had come far emotionally over the last few months and she knew that they would be able to fend without her.

The team got to the train station quickly. As they arrived they noticed that an evacuation was already happening. Toby was quickly pulled away to start profiling suspects from the security cameras. Sylvester stayed with Cabe while Happy and Walter went off to stop the bomb.

Toby easily ided the guy and told the officers on the scene. He continued to watch the security cameras as Happy worked to disable the bomb. The clock was steadily getting closer to zero. Toby held his breath as he saw the clock hit five seconds and Happy cut another wire. The timer stopped and Happy stepped back from the bomb and put her hands on her knees.

After the bomb squad finished securing the station the team was thanked and was left to do whatever they wanted. Walter and Sylvester took the van back to the garage after Happy and Toby reassured them that they were fine and going to grab a bit before heading back.

Toby knew that they couldn't keep their relationship a secret forever but Happy had asked for him not to mention it to the team. It was pretty useless though. A few days after they had officially decided that they were dating Paige came up to Toby and told him, "Just because it will take you actually telling Walter to find out don't think I can't tell. You are smiling too much to hide it, and it doesn't take a behaviorist to see that."

Toby also knew that after telling Happy about what Paige said to him she would go to Paige for relationship advice. He liked seeing Happy participate in a thing so ungenius like as girls night.

They entered a restaurant a few blocks from the train station and were seated instantly.

The two geniuses quietly read over the Chinese menus until Toby spoke up. "You never seize to amaze me."

"What?" Happy replied not knowing what he was going on about.

"I was watching you through the security cameras as you were disarming the bomb. You alway kept a level head and never even looked nervous. I was scared to death as the timer got closer to zero, and you just continued working." Toby explained.

"You could see me?"

"Yah, I knew that you could do it. But the time scared me. I could have lost you today."

Happy looked down at the table avoiding Toby's look, "Truth is I might have looked like I had a level head but I was scared. It was really complex and I knew I didn't have time for mistakes. I don't think I took a breath till the ticking stopped."

Toby let out a quiet laugh, "Really? Cause I couldn't breathe the whole time." The waitress came by and took their orders, "It would of been kind of funny if both of us died of lack of oxygen." Happy smacked Toby from across the table. "Too soon?"

Happy gave a smile. "I'm just glad we both made it out of there. All I want is to finish this night with a relaxing movie then go to bed."

"I'm with you on that." Toby agreed.

After finishing off their Chinese food Toby called for a taxi to pick them up and take them to Happy's apartment.

During the twenty minute drive Toby noticed how exhausted Happy was when she leaned her head to rest it on his shoulder like a pillow and started to doze off. Toby paid the driver and her picked up and carried her into her apartment. He laid her on her queen bed and took off her shoes. Quickly he decided just to spend the night as they have many times before and shut off the lamp and kissed her before following her lead and dozing off to sleep.


	11. Memory

I absolutely loved the last episode! I like how it was Happy who was the one who kissed him. And Toby's face when he was walking over there! He had no idea. I cant wait to see the way it effects their relationship in the next episode.

* * *

><p><strong>11. Memory<strong>

Everyone knew that having Happy behind the wheel was dangerous to everyone, but she got to the destination in a faster time than anyone. Thats why unless they were on a case people usually took the keys from her and had a different adult drive. Happy was fine with it and so used to passing the car keys to Toby whenever the two of them went anywhere.

So when Walter told Toby to go get food Happy remembered that she was still fixing up his car so decided to lend him her truck and just go with him. Fixing his car wouldnt take much time but she wanted to finish up her latest bike and knew that he could always borrow her truck if he really needed it.

Happy learned to love the passenger seat. Not having to focus on the road and surroundings left her with time to think and watch the scenery go by. Many times Toby would ask about what she was thinking and sometimes she would let him in to her thoughts.

Today the two were talking and Toby knew the route so well he could put himself on autopilot and not really focus on driving as much.

Toby spoke up still looking at the road in front of him. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out this friday, you know, if we don't get a case. Maybe grab a bite, catch a movie."

Happy looked over at Toby. Over the past two months since their first kiss they had started to get more comfortable with the whole relationship thing. Happy would hang out at Toby's on the weekend when they weren't working. Toby tried to take things as slow as she wanted. "Ok, but I get to pick the movie this time. You got to pick last time."

Half a second was all it took for the SUV to come around the corner. Toby jerked the wheel right and put an arm out in front of Happy. Toby's head smacked the door knocking him out. Happy knew that the side of her head was bleeding out. She could hear people outside of the car calling 911.

A few minutes later an ambulance was at the scene and got the two of them out. As they were trying to ask her if she was fine Happy passed out.

When she woke up the first thing she saw was the gray walls of the hospital. Looking to the left she saw Paige and Ralph in the chair by the window. Noticing the mechanics movement Paige came over to the bed.

"Oh my gosh, you're awake. How do you feel?" Paige said concern painted all over her face.

Happy squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them up again. "My head hurts. Where is Toby. Is he fine?" The thought of Toby severely hurt scared Happy.

"He is fine. Toby woke up faster than you did. Although he has head injuries so the doctors are still keeping a close eye on him.

"I have to see him." Happy said sitting up.

Paige held her down. "Rest for a bit. Walter and Sylvester are with him. He is just a few doors down. I will go tell him you're up. He has been worried." Paige left the room leaving just her, Ralph and a mostly bare hospital room.

Happy hated hospitals. They were always drained out of all color and the air always smelled of cleaner. The beds were never very comfy and if you are sitting in one spot for hours you get sore. A doctor came in and checked the machines Happy was hooked up to, asked a few questions, told her to stay in bed and rest then left.

Ralph moved over to the bedside. He looked over Happy's injuries. "Does it hurt bad?"

"Just a little. I really want to go see Toby though." Happy replied.

Paige came back a bit later and told her to get some sleep then she could go over to Toby's room. While trying to fall asleep she could hear Walter come over and Paige walked out with him. They talked in hushed tones in the hallway.

"If he doesn't remember me that means he can't remember any of the last eight months. He could forget even farther back." Paige whispered.

Walter let out a breath. "I'm worried for Happy."

"I know. But let's let her rest up then she can go over to his room later and we will see from there." The two walked off leaving a tired confused Happy.

Happy woke up a few hours later feeling better and a bit stronger. There was a phone on the bedside table with a note saying that the team went out for lunch. Happy got out of bed and went up to one of the nurses. "Where can I find Toby Curtis?"

"Oh good you're up Happy. Paige told me you would want to see him. Down there in room 307." The nurse said pointing down the hall. Happy walked to the door the nurse pointed at and knocked. She heard a come in and went into the room.

"I have to give it up to Walter. Getting a bunch of beautiful girls to come see me in my time of sickness. Who was the other one? Paige, I think it was." Toby joked.

In the last three months of dating Toby she had gotten used to Toby's flirty jokes. "Well its good to see that you didn't lose your humor. So you don't know who I am, do you?" Happy asked scared of his answer.

"Not really, sorry. Walter told me a bit about you and you look kind of familiar. What happened to your head?"

"I was in the accident with you." Happy sucked in a deep breath. She was used to holding in all emotions but anger, but the last day had been too much. It should have been her instead. "Its ok."

"Come here, I am still a doctor." Happy walked over and sat on his bed with him. Toby traced over where she got hit. "Its healing well which is good." Toby paused for a bit. "I know about us… Paige told me that we have been dating. I can't remember very much but when you came through that door I got back a few memories. Our first almost kiss and our first real kiss. How I would always watch you work, and for some strange reason something about monster trucks. All I really know for sure is that I am extremely lucky to have you in my life and all I want is to be able to remember everything about you and us."

Happy let out a tear and Toby wiped it away. "I just want to go back to normal. Or how ever normal geniuses can be."

"I am never going anywhere Happy. Everytime I look at you I take a gamble and everytime I lose my heart to you. I want to remember everytime I have and will not stop trying to get my memories back." Toby pulled her in for a hug. He pulled back slightly and kissed her. Happy could tell he meant every word. The two stayed in Toby's room for the rest of the day.

The doctors eventually though Happy was well enough and discharged her so she didn't have to go back to her room. They stayed up most of the night with Happy telling stories of the past few years trying to jog his memories. When they both got tired Happy fell asleep next to Toby with his arm wrapped around her and they both slept with the background sounds of the hospital machines and the cars rushing by.


	12. Insainity

Hey guys! I cant believe the promo! Paige totally ships Quintis and Toby totally ships Waige. Also I'M ON SPRING BREAK! I need a good break from school my brain is mush, and obsessing over fandoms haven't helped my case.

* * *

><p><strong>12. Insanity<strong>

The team always had little ways to mess with each other. Whether it be moving each others stuff or finding ways to prank one another. It turned out to be a good passing time when they didn't have cases. Although the most pranks and teases went between Happy and Toby.

They would find things to move or make disappear. Toby even got Ferret Bueller trained so he would go grab parts on Happy's table and bring them to him.

The longest going prank that ever happened was the penny trick and Toby. After getting five dollars worth of pennies Toby got started. He started out slow, leaving a penny in ordinary places anyone would expect to find a penny. Under her desk, on the table, on the floor of her truck.

He kept this up for weeks. Leaving a penny or two a day and watching Happy's reactions. Mostly she would just pick it up like it was nothing. Once she smiled and looked around then put it in her bag. Toby could tell that she was catching on that she was finding an abnormal amount of "lucky" pennies. At week three Toby saw that she put a jar in her work space that she was filling with the pennies she found.

"Hey guy." Happy called out one day. "Do you keep finding pennies laying around?"

Walter looked up from working on the rocket. "No."

"Nope." Sylvester replied.

"I found a penny at the store yesterday." Paige said stopping the paper she was writing. "Why?"

"I have found over twenty pennies in the last few weeks."

"Thats strange. Are you sure?" Sylvester asked the mechanic. "The probability of you finding that many pennies in that time frame is 0.017%. It extremely highly unlikely that you would find that many."

"Hmmm…" Happy said then went back to work.

Later that week Happy and Toby went on a simple dinner date. Afterwards they both went back to her place for a movie.

Toby sat on the couch looking through the movies on on demand. Happy quickly moved around the small apartment picking up a little bit. The day before Toby had hidden pennies around her house when he came by to pick her up to carpool. So far he didn't think she had found any of the well hidden ones. He placed one by the dyer, one in the stack of plates and one next to the coffee pot which he could tell was found that morning. The one Toby thought would mess with her the most was the one he stuck in her bar of soap in the bathroom. He knew that once Happy saw that one the game would be over.

Although that penny would be found a little sooner than he thought. After finishing Forrest Gump because Happy had never seen it she spoke up while taking off the blanket that was covering the two of them. "I'm going to grab a quick shower before heading to bed."

"Ok," Toby replied getting up and going to the kitchen to grab a bit of food before he brushes his teeth. "You know, there are two types of people in the world. Those who take 5 minute shower and those who take 50 minute showers. And I still don't know what person you are." Toby made a surprised face. "What all do I still not know about you?"

Happy rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. "5 minute person. And there is plenty you don't know about me!" Happy yelled through the closed door. A minute later the sound of a running shower filled the apartment. No longer than thirty seconds later Toby heard his name screamed by Happy. He knew she saw the penny and put two and two together and figured out it was him the past few weeks.

Surprisingly she didn't exit the bathroom right away to yell at him. He knew he was going to be in trouble. She finished up her shower and took her time drying her hair off. The waiting was killing Toby. He knew she was going to be mad at him but he wasn't sure how mad. A bit later Happy came out of the bathroom and went straight for her bedroom.

Toby walked in and saw Happy sitting criss cross on the queen sized bed. "So it was you the whole time?" She asked.

"Yeah." Toby said and sat down on the other side of the bed.

Happy let out a breath. "You know you had me thinking I was crazy; going completely insane."

"I realized that tonight. I took it too far. I'm sorry."

"At the beginning I thought it was a coincidence. Just a lucky penny here or there. Then I started to catch on that it was infact no coincidence. I kept them in the jar on my desk, although I had no idea who was leaving them. I should have known it was you sooner. But the one in the soap pushed me over the edge. I have found about a dollar twenty in pennies in the last month and a half."

"I'll stop. Again I'm sorry." Toby repeated.

Happy gave him a quick kiss. "I forgive you, but don't make me think I'm crazy again. You already have me bringing my walls down more and more each day."

A while later they both fell asleep with Toby draping an arm around Happy.

The next morning Toby woke to an empty bed. He got up and walked out to the kitchen. On the table was a note saying how she went out to bring breakfast for the two of them. Next to the note was a single penny. Seeing the little copper Lincoln put a smile on his face as he knew that Happy had completely forgiven him. Toby knew that for the next few days she was going to give him pay back, leaving Toby wondering what creative places Happy would leave him the copper coins.


End file.
